


Aperture

by StellaGibsonsGirl



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaGibsonsGirl/pseuds/StellaGibsonsGirl
Summary: if you want to taste/ the universe/ just kiss her (r. h. Sin)Tanya's first visit to London after the Belfast Strangler Case.





	Aperture

“You ready to go?“ Stella had murmured softly into her ear, her left hand slowly sliding down on Tanya’s turquoise colored dress, gently touching her hip, pulling her a little closer, and then even closer than that, breathing her in. Tanya had looked at her, eyes large, wet, expectant. She had turned slightly, leaned over, almost so as to touch Stella’s lips with hers, responding sotto voce “I thought you’d never ask… I’ve been ready to go since the moment we arrived…” – a statement that had sent hot and cold flashes down Stella’s back, and she had felt herself blush. And Stella Gibson never blushes. She never does. Never.

This Friday evening had been an exercise in flirting and in restraint, and then some. And then some more. Kissing, that is. And touching. Stella had not really expected her to come visit, but now Tanya’s there, in her bed, in a state of complete undress, softly snoring into her shoulder, surely exhausted from a long work week, an afternoon flight from Belfast, a late evening at the V&A, and, not to forget, from all their making out and touching and exploring each other, and not being able to stop, not even for a moment. Not at all.

How unexpected… and yet, Stella is trying to keep herself in check. She needs to stay in control. Even tonight, even with her here, here in her bed. Usually, nobody stays over in Stella’s bed - Stella does not bring anyone home. But she invited Tanya to stay with her, in her apartment. All weekend. And she had sent her flowers almost immediately after leaving Belfast. Stella does not send flowers, she is not into romance. She does not romance anyone. 

But still, she had sent six long stemmed white roses and a note to Belfast; a few words added in her neat cursive: “Please allow me to see you again.” Tanya had replied via text. One word, the one word Stella had been hoping for: “Yes.” And still. Cardinal rule number one: You must guard your heart at all cost. Don’t fall, and especially not for the straight girl. You’ll get hurt. Each and every time, you get hurt. Always.

The question is when it will happen, and how soon, and how exactly. Not if. Stella takes a deep breath. Everything about Tanya is so soft. Her skin, her hair, her hands. Her regular breath on Stella’s shoulder. The way her body is angled into Stella’s, the way her leg is stretched against hers. She smells like jasmine, and like something else. Like herself. So sweet. And yet, all of this, all of this in its softness and sweetness, will hurt Stella. Again.

But Tanya’s behavior tonight has been anything but uninterested, or straight, a shaky voice in Stella’s head whispers to her – from the way she had taken over and had pulled Stella’s tight black blouse off before they’d even reached the kitchen, all the way to her quiet confession after Stella had made her come the third time that night that she had never experienced this kind of passion with her ex-husband, or with anyone else. That she had thought this was something from the movies. Or something she did not deserve. It was not like her, rational doctor, responsible mother to two daughters. Never.

Stella feels her shift slightly next to her, then wrap both arms around her. “Stella,” Tanya whispers softly. Stella leans down to her. “I need to feel you… please?” Stella gazes into her eyes, threatening to drown in them, desperately holding on to what is left of her self-control. And there’s hardly anything left, as she notes: She feels as if she’s being pulled in, and she can’t but kiss her, can’t but allow her in, can’t but let her hands wander to her hips, to her breasts, to her throat. Tanya kisses her, touching her face, then gazing at her again, whispering something very quietly and softly, and then again, more insistently: “I want to taste you, please?” Stella meets her eyes, and, seeing nothing but passion, nothing but desire, feels yet another hot flash run down her back, and threatens to blush again.

Usually, Stella Gibson does not blush, and she does not allow herself to fall in love. She does not, except this time. This one time she does.


End file.
